umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger City Airport
This article is about the Unterganger City Airport, the airport in Unterganger City. For other airports on the server, see Airport (disambiguation). The Unterganger City Airport is one of the largest infrastructure project in the Unterganger Minecraft Server. The idea for the airport was suggested by Kumichi58 and the site was picked by Molster. Other players who worked on the airport include MTM and procrastinator who took over the project after Kumichi58 is banned from the server. Structures that constitute the airport include the runway, the control tower, the terminal building and a railway station that provides railway link back to the Unterganger City. Various aircrafts are located flying over the airport, currently consisting of an airship, ''LW Hermann Göring ''and various sloppy small airplanes built by procrastinator and MTM. History First phase Kumichi58 first suggested the construction of an airport on the day he returns after a long hiatus. He first suggested the airport be built in Athyras, not knowing of the build restriction then enforced by Fegelein1906 and Hans_Krebs. Molster instead picked a small desert biome on the east side of the Wall, with the intention of reclaiming land from the nearby large swampland if the need arise. Work first started with land clearing. The first structure built is the runway. This was deliberately built so that it extended into the swampland biome. Other structures built include the control tower by Kumichi and a blimp by MTM. procrastinator started on a sculpture of Ibrahim Mat Zin but decided to continue it on the next day. The next day procrastinator found out that his work-in-progress has been griefed. Inspection of the server logs indicated that Kumichi58 had breached the server rules by disclosing the server IP to his friend, either of whom was then believed to grief the sculpture. The ops decided to ban the two, and the sculpture was later restored and finished. Work then started on the terminal building. The site picked by Molster (on a flat hill) was deemed too high so MTM and procrastinator flattened it. The latter then worked on the terminal building over several days, while Molster worked on building the train station and linking it to the city. The terminal exterior was finished before further work on it was postponed as procrastinator was working on his village. Conscious that the terminal building is too close to the runway, it was eventually demolished some time in 2014. Second phase In the middle of 2014 the runway received an upgrade, with a taxiway and added clearance by Molster. Outlines on the terminal building was marked with wool but no work on the building was done. On early November Molster restarted work on the terminal, after several months of abandonment of the site, particularly on the roads and rails to the terminal. The giant Ibrahim statue was moved (using /clone) away from the runway. Trivia *Molster intended for the airport to be extended gradually into the swampland in a similar fashion to the real life Kai Tak Airport in Hong Kong, where the runway was built on land reclaimed from the Kowloon Bay. **This is also a homage to Kumichi58's home country (Hong Kong) Gallery Old airport building Airport Station Side.png|A view of the Airport rail and telporter stations Airport side.png|A side view of the terminal Airport flag.png|Server flag outside the terminal Airport Entrance 2.png|The second entrance to the terminal Airport Entrance 1.png|The main entrance to the terminal Airport Bomoh Protect.png|Raja Bomoh protect our aircraft Airport aircraft.png|Aircraft under the supervision of Ibrahim Mat Zin New airport building UC Airport New 1.png|Front entrance of the terminal UC Airport New 2.png|Side view of the front entrance, with the Raja Bomoh seen to the left UC Airport New 3.png|Check-in counters on the departure floor UC Airport New 4.png|Airplanes on the tarmac UC Airport New 5.png|The whole airport Category:Infrastructure Category:Buildings Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress Category:Buildings in Unterganger City Category:Airports